Keke The Secret
by Shelke of Transparency
Summary: Keke and Akiko both tooken in by Deepground to be experimented on and what happens to them can only be find out by reading I'm still new at this in a way also Nero might be OOC
1. Prologue

**Shelke-**** Hello all I'm Shelke of Transparency some remember me as INinjataco but I've changed If you don't like this story by far I request you give tips so I can stop killing my readers ^^.**

**Keke-**** I'm so young shelke why is that. **

**Shelke- I have to math you know and I don't really like rearraging stuff while I'm still new at this so for now hush. Read my readers read or else...**

**Keke-**** whoops forgot this disclaimer we do not own Dirge of Cerberus we only own Akiko and me we want Nero and Shelke :(.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice warm day for Keke she taking a stroll down to the beach wearing black shorts that come down to her knees, a black tee-top with her jet black medium length hair<p>

down with dark green eyes. She knew of the Deepground taking people to be experimented on to make super soldiers. She didn't care she thought they wouldn't take kids her

age since she's only 9 and a half years old. But little did she know that they took people who were only 9 and so on. But back to the beach Keke walks in the warm almost hot

sand she was about to sit but she sees this girl with long dark brown hair that reaches her lower back. Wearing blue shorts with a white T-shirt She decided to go towards her but

as she started to approach her then she hears her crying so briskly walked towards her. Keke asks "Hey girl are you ok?" the girl simply reply back with sobs Keke then decided

to just hug till she stop crying. The crying girl says to Keke "My name is Akiko what's yours?" Keke just looked at with surprise when she started to talk to her but she said to her

"Nice to meet you Akiko my name is Keke Takima." The girl named Akiko crying crease she asked "Why you are here Deepground takes anyone" Keke responds with "I'm

enjoying a nice summer day what about you." Akiko was on the verge of tears but she calmed herself and started to explain her story.

-**Flash Back-**

**_April 1__st__ 0002 8:30am_**

**_I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my bedroom window I push the covers over and I start walking to the bathroom with pink pants with a pink T-  
><em>**

**_shirt. I step on the stand that helps me reach the sink I'm only 4, 2. I brush my teeth and wash my face I go to my door where the hallway lies I slide my door _**

**_open and start to skip I was happy since today is my birthday. I turned 8 years old once I got down stairs my mom smiled at me and said happy birthday to me  
><em>**

**_but I felt a little cold but I shake it off. But then my mom put the cake on the counter and she sighs and she hugs me I hugged her back but she picked me up _**

**_and took me outside I asked why are we outside. She wouldn't reply but then I saw this guy he looks as though his teen but still he look mean. But I closed my _**

**_eyes and hope this was all a dream but I knew it wasn't but I open my eyes when I hit the ground. My mom yelled to me "RUN AKIKO RUN" I was about to say _**

**_something back but when I saw that man I ran off to the beach hoping I wouldn't be find._**

_-_**End of Flash back-**

Keke looks at Akiko with sadness and pity but she says "Let's take back to my place so you can relax a bit" Akiko just nods while her tears flow down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke-<strong>** Hello all I'm Shelke of Transparency some remember me as INinjataco but I've changed If you don't like this story by far I request you give tips so I can stop killing my readers ^^.**

**Keke-**** So if you help her we'll give you a cookie :D.**


	2. The Beginning

**Shelke-**** Back with another chapter been working on it the whole day basicly**

**Keke-****yep she woke up at 8 for some odd reason and just start typing well she did lots of research though **

**Nero-**** ...**

**Keke-**** No need to be anti-social :P **

**Nero-**** Well fine then disclaimer Shelke doesn't own Dirge of Cerberus let alone Costa del Sol she only owns Keke she wish she owns me **

**Shelke-**** Ok then on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke's POV)<strong>

I and Akiko start to walk away from the beach to my house the air around us felt chilly but I ignored it. I

ask "How do feel right now?" I tilt my head to the right she replies saying "I'm ok I guess." I just nod my

head and keep walking and I think _'I wish I knew how to comfort her maybe mom can help'_ after I finish

think Akiko started to poke me. I look down and ask "Yes?" "Can you carry me Keke?" I start to laugh

and I reply "Yea you can get on my back." I get on my knees waiting for her to get on my back and her

finally gets on my back I slowly stand up while at the same time I grab her legs so she won't fall and she

wraps her arms around my neck. When I finally stand up I start walking to my house I started to feel like

we're being watch so I try to quicken my pace without startling her. We finally made it to my house as

soon as I reached the door I hear screaming and put Akiko down and I grab the door knob and twist it.

Making it open then I see my dad being sucked into a black hole I scream out "DAD!" my mom yells to

me "KEKE RUN IT'S NOT SAFE". I back out of the house and I close the door and I turn around and I

look up and I see this man with a muzzle covering his mouth bridge of his nose and his forehead and one

on his head. He has crimson looking eyes with choppy black hair that reach his waist he was wearing his

suit and had metal wings with guns in each hand and he had a straight-jacket holding his arms. He

Scared me so bad that I fainted and all I heard was "Wow she fainted am I that scary" in a dry English

accent.

**(Nero's POV)**

As soon as she fell to the ground I use my wings to put my guns away in my holster and pull out my cell phone and call Azul. *ring* *rin- "Nero what is it?" "Well I got these

two

little girls and I can't carry them" "Where are you" "Costa del Sol". "Well he hang up on me so I could sit down I'm tired" I back up a bit so I can keep watch on both girls so

one

of them don't try to sneak up behind me and hit me. I look the girl who just recently faint she looks kind of like the girl in my dreams but she's too young to look like her after

that I just sit down on the nice green grass. I start to wonder _'Dear brother Weiss how are you while those, damn Restrictors being assholes but on another note you should _

_see_

_the outside it's so beautiful yet pitiful I'm glad that I got see what it looks above ground before I get put back in restrains'_. After I finished my thoughts I see Azul picking up

the

two girls I say "Ahh so you came just in time to" while I smirk under my muzzle. Azul just ignores me and walks off I just laugh at him and step backwards into my darkness

taking me back to deepground.

**(Keke's Dream)**

_"Ane wa, naze anata wa watashi o nikumu nodesu ka?"there was silence was heard then I hear her say "Node, anata wa watashi o koroshita..." "Nani?" I started to hear static _

_and I heard footsteps. I felt the need to run I turned around and ran for my life down a pitch black narrow hallway slowly closing in on me. As, I head towards the light that_

_could save me but as I almost got there I heard a gunshot. I fell to floor my heart beating like crazy I heard her say"Anata wa nani o yatta no tame ni sore ni ataisuru..". I_

_scream_

_"NERO!" and from there things went pitch black_

**(End of Dream)**

* * *

><p>Ane wa, naze anata wa watashi o nikumu nodesu ka?- Older sister why do you hate me<p>

Node, anata wa watashi o koroshita...- Because you killed me

Nani?- What

Anata wa nani o yatta no tame ni sore ni ataisuru..- you deserve it for what you've done

**Shelke- I don't don't know for sure if they mean what it's suppose to but I used google translate so sorry if it's incorrect gomen nasai**

**also for my other screw ups **

**Keke-**** So tough on yourself eh**

**Shelke- Be quiet **


	3. Experimentation Part 1

**Shelke-**** I would like to thank Alexandria Volturi for the two reviews she gave me**

**Keke-**** She gets two cookies **

**Nero- Wow**

**Keke-**** Joy killer**

**Shelke- Disclaimer I do not own Dirge of Cerberus :( I would keep Nero and the real Shelke but I do own Keke and Akiko**

**Nero-**** Enjoy the story or else you'll be having nightmares**

**Keke-**** dismiss that last part **

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke's Pov)<strong>

I slowly regain conscious but when I try to look around in my surroundings everything was blurry. I try to move but it hurt too much to barley move but I felt a tube on my

inner elbow and feel one in my heart. I was trying my best not to panic but I did I thought I was going to die I slowly started to lose consciousness but then a faint stab keep

me up. The pain slowly started to build up to the point it was executing pain I start to see white coming towards I start to get scared. But my vision started to come back and

I saw they were people in white. My hearing came back I hear this rapid beeping I looked to my left and saw it was a monitor and I realized that it was my heart rate. One of

the doctors inject me with a clear liquid in my upper arm the same arm with the tube the pain in my heart starts to numb. The then go back to work they start talking to one

another saying "We should make her an enhanced version of Shelke or a helper of her".

"Even so we shouldn't make exactly alike but I she should have the same abilities but have more MP and can fight longer then she can". "Are you even sure she can accept

the G cells (Genesis cells)"? "Does it even matter if she fails she'll die end of discussion". A lady in a white coat walks up to me with a needle in hand and said "Gomen nasai".

I stared at her with wide eyes but then slowly I lost consciousness and everything turned pitch black.

**(Akiko POV) **

I start to open my eyes I try to look down at myself and I couldn't see there's something on my face. I try to move my arms they only wiggle and stay stuck in the position I

try to get up but pain shot trough me. I start to whimper in pain then I hear a chair spin and hear footsteps come near me she asked "What's wrong" all I did was cry. Her

eyes widen a bit and turns and goes to get something she came back with a needle in hand and sticks it into my left arm and injects a clear liquid. The pain subsides and I

slowly stop crying she help me sit up I asked her "What happen to me"? She shows me a mirror and I looked at myself with horror I had a muzzle like thing on my face and a

straight jacket holding my arms (Like how Nero looks except without the mako suit and looks like an 8 year old). She tells me "Um little you won't be experimented on

anymore" "Why" "Because you're a failed experiment". On the inside I'm happy but something was off about me I felt cold inside like a freezing cold and I felt the warmth of

darkness. I asked "What did do to me" "To put it simple they wanted to make a life support for Nero the Sable without you giving up your life to bring him alive but it went

wrong so you can lose your life saving his but you have the power of darkness like Nero". "Where's Keke" "She still being experimented on" I start to think _'Hope she'll be __okay'_

* * *

><p><em>Gomen nasai- Sorry<em>

_Source- Tripod_

**Akiko- Will Keke be ok**

**Shelke-**** -Shurg- Idk**

**Akiko- How can you not know you're the writer?**

**Keke-**** Relax little one I'll be fine**

**Nero-**** I remember Shelke saying you're going to die **

**Keke-**** Nani?**

**Shelke-**** He's lieing and Nero shut up **

**Akiko-**** Read and review :)**


	4. Experimentations Part 2

**Shelke-**** Hello everyone I'm back I try to make it longer my goal is to make each chapter longer then the one before**

**Keke-**** She gets to type alot hahaha **

**Nero-**** Poor Shelke when is Azul, Shelke,Rosso, Weiss, and me going to be put in**

**Shelke and Keke- Soon :I we own nothing :( except Keke and Akiko enjoy and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke's POV)<strong>

I started to regain conscious again all hear is footsteps so I just ignore them and I start to think _'What year is' 'How old am I' 'When is my birthday' 'What's today's date what_

_time is it'. Someone replies saying 'It's the year 0002 you're 9½ years old almost 10 your birthday is April 23__rd__ and its 04/02/0002 its 8 o'clock pm'. 'Thank you' and then _

_heard her voice fade away saying 'you're welcome' _I felt myself smile on the outside. I start to open my eyes and I saw there is one lady standing next to me with a clipboard

in hand I look at her with question eyes. She says "Aah so you're awake it seems you becoming a successful experiment but we need to do more stuff to you" "What did you

do to and what do you mean more stuff"? "Glad you ask well we injected G cells into you we started to make almost like Shelke but we added more stamina and more MP".

"Your eyes light up into a light lavender purple just to enhanced you're weapon or yourself dark purple you use for last resorts" "We're going to see if we take that bullet out of

you and the rest you'll find out". The lady pulls out another needle and injects me with that clear liquid again and I fainted yet again being valuable to the needles and tools

used.

**(Nero POV)**

The Restrictor lead me to the room I start to think _'where I'll be locked up and I can't do anything about it due this fucking brain chip in my head and if I killed the Restrictor_

_my dear brother Weiss will die in 3 days. I would go insane without my brother and want to die to be with him.'_ A few Deepground soldiers go on one knee to show respect for

the Restrictor he pushes me towards them and two of them grabbed me, and 4 of them had chains and the two Deepground soldiers holding me stand on a stand and lift me 

up and the 4 DG start putting chains around me as soon as they got my legs secure. The two soldiers let go and the ones with chains use them to keep up right and they 

tighten the chains so I couldn't move and the Restrictor and the DG soldiers left me to myself. When they leave I start to fall asleep and I started to dream about me and my

dear brother in the upper ground.

**(Akiko)**

I jump down on to the floor and I start to walk towards the door and I grab the door knob and open it I start walk to right down to a training room I didn't know someone was 

following. When I got there all I hear is "Shot, stabbed, bludgeoned, beaten without remorse, hunted down unmercifully". I turn around and I look up to a lady who has red

hair with amber like eyes she surprised me and she said "Aah you seem new I'm Rosso the Crimson". I say "Um nice to meet Ms. Crimson I'm Akiko and what were you

talking about a minute ago". "How you should be killed and hope that you're killed fast". She pulls out her doubled weapon that looks like it can shot people and starts to

attack me. I jump to side as she starts slashing at me I started running a circle and she follows me she was way more faster and nearly cut off my head but she still in mid-

attack. I turn to her and jump back and saw that she was frozen in place. This man in a metal suit comes over and says "Rosso the Crimson learn not to kill everyone you see,

Akiko is not to be killed till she reaches her full potential". "Piss off Restrictor" the Restrictor turns around and slaps Rosso with his back hand and she falls and leaves I walk

over to Rosso just a foot between us. I ask "Ms. Crimson are you ok?" "Leave brat before I kill you" I step back and turn the other way and run towards an open door and-.

**(Keke's POV)**

I awoke in a room full of researchers looking at me writing stuff down, looking at monitors one said "I'm glad you're awake we have to do a surgery on you and we need you 

wide awake". He puts a needle in my arm causing my body to go numb they all put mask on. They put tables near me that have sharp tools on them I wanted to faint but I 

was too scared too. One of them pulled out a purple crystal glass ball I was wondering what they were doing. I hear someone pick up something and another one did the same 

thing two men came over one held my legs and the other held my arms. The two mean with the tools held my open and the lady with the crystal ball place the ball in my

heart by the bullet I started to squirm when the doctors started to cover the ball up. When they got covered they move back and two doctors had this string and a needle they

started stitch up my heart it took awhile and I was getting tired and I was being carried by a guy. While a lady in a white coat walked towards a giant camber with green stuff

swirling around inside she opens the door and the man sat me down in there and closed the door and I felt the green stuff healing me. I felt all the stuff that has been happen

to me is being cleansed away and I felt normal but I knew I wasn't but I don't care anymore. The lady opens the door and pulls me out and drags me to a room and told me

this is your room and here are your clothes. I nodded and I open the door and was empty so I started to change I put on pants that stop at the half of calves. I put a skirt

over them and put on sneakers that were black and white and a top that has two shirts in one. It had a tight shirt and the over shirt was loose the shoulder part was gone so

it just hung on my arms and I put my hair into a high ponytail and I sit on bed and think about my life so far.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nero-<span> Rosso got to be in it not fair **

**Akiko-**** She's so scary waaaaaahh**

**Shelke-**** Sorry but review and do not worry I'll give you cheese cake cake is good for you**

**Keke- she's crazy run **


	5. Meeting New People

**Shelke****- I'm back again with an new chapter trying to make them as long as possible **

**Keke-**** So Shelke owns nothing but me and Akiko sadly **

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke POV)<strong>

I hopped off the bed with a thud and I walk towards the door and I grab the door knob and twist while pulling the door open. I walk across the hall to see an open door that was

pitch black as I walk towards it started to get colder when I got to the door way I saw that guy at my house before I fainted. I start walking towards him quietly but I didn't look

where I was walking and I trip making a noise and he woke up with his eyes wide open and yelled "BROTHER"! The darkness started to go haywire and I go into a ball and the

darkness knocked me back into the wall making me faint. I awoke looking up at a lady with an eye over her right eye and her sharp blue eye that look like they could pierce your

soul with one look. I ask "Who are you?" she responds with "I am Argento the Silver but call me Argent I make weapons, an observer, and I am an instructor". "How did I get

here" "The nurse saw you get hit by Nero's darkness so they took you here so you can be trained so you can be less hard-headed" "Oh sorry for being so hard-headed"? "It's ok

little one" she walks away and she grabs two sets of weapons and she "Guns or swords?" I point to the swords and she throws the swords towards me and I grab them clumsy

and I look at her with question. "Come on lets train you to at least fight with them properly' I follow her as she leaves the room into a giant white room where someone people

were fighting each other. I look at them and some would look at me with hatred some with lust and some with disbelief. Argent stop walking and I bump into I move back a

bit and she says "Fighting stands" I look at her with wide eyes and then I start to comprehend what she just said. I jump back a bit and I take my swords out of the sheath

and I drop the sheath to the side and I move my right foot back a little and I put my left with my sword in front of my face sideways. My right sword pulled back a little

pointed towards Argent. She nods her head and pulls put a sword that look like a soldier one and charges at me at incredible speed I block her attack crossing my blades and I

try to put my weigh on my swords to push her back and it kind of work she move back a little. So I move a little so I wouldn't have to hurt her "Don't run fight running doesn't

work all the time you'll learn that every day in here" Argent said in a anger tone. I try my best not to show how scared I but I couldn't help it but she came at me again and I

fought back.

**(Akiko POV)**

I open the door and I saw the Restrictor and a man with long white hair that was sticking up all over the place and he was shirtless too. I try my best not to blush but I

couldn't help it but then the Restrictor turn to and I stop blushing and he asked "Would you like to fight Weiss" I shook my head. He said "Too bad Weiss looks like you have

no one to fight" he walked out leaving me and Weiss alone I say "Hello" he just smirk at me and I wanted to melt but I stood my ground and leave. Weiss says "I didn't catch

your name" I turn around and said "My name is Akiko I'm new" and I left the room with a blush on my face. I start running to the place where that nice lady was and I trip

and that nice lady helps me up on my feet and takes me to her office. I told her about Weiss and she said "Love stuck so soon I almost thought Keke would be the first one

but Akiko be careful". I just nod my head even though I don't understand then she tells me "I know you just got out of being experimented on but I want to place these

special wings on you so you can use you can them so they can be use in the place of your hands, since the Restrictors don't want you unleashing your powers on them so do

you accept"? "Ok will you give me painkillers" she starts to chuckle and she says "Of course". She picks me up and places me on the table and she pulls out a knife and cuts

my shirt on the back so she is able to put the wings in and after that it was blur.

**(Keke)**

I lay on the floor tried and beaten I don't feel like getting up I just want to cry myself to sleep I want to go home but I can't Argent made that very clear. I here footsteps

someone grabs me and places me over the shoulder and walk off I start to tear up due to the pain and all of sudden I was place on a bed. "Why are you crying, crying won't

get you anywhere" I looked at him with confusing and then I place my hand on my face and I felt the tears and I start rubbing my eyes. "Looks like Argent is training you I

doubt you'll make-""Shut up" all of sudden I felt my head snap to the side I glared at him saying "At least I don't attack someone who did nothing to you". At that I took my

swords and limp out of the room to Argent place so I can relax a bit.

**(Nero's POV)**

As soon as she was out of earshot I say "Why did I slap her because she spoke out of term she doesn't understand Deepground" but I felt bad she's only nine. I just walk out

of her room to follow her just in case Rosso tries something on her I find out where she was she was in the training area. Getting beat I say "Why don't you give up it you

won't make it" "Nero saying that she won't help her survive I suggest you leave if can't help" I just walk out listening to Argent. I go to my brother Weiss I see him striped to

the chair I say "How are you dear brother Weiss" "I'm fine a little sad". "Why brother" "This little girl who looked similar to you didn't want to fight me but she keep blushing"

"Really now" "How about you" "It's good but I need to get to matters so I'll talk to you later brother". I walk out thinking about today _'It seems just yesterday that everything _

_was peaceful in a way now it's just out of place and I can't take it plus what makes things worst I feel like I'm falling for that little girl'. _I just keep walking till I hit the wall and

some soldiers looked me funny and I just glare at them and they went on with their own business. I just smirk knowing I can scare them silly but I just keep walking to the

training area where I can watch a fight and it happens to be Keke vs. Argent again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shelke-<span> Well that went well -cough-**

**Keke-**** Nero I'm going to kill you**

**Nero- Like you can**

**Keke-**** Don't start something you can't finish**

**Akiko- Read and Review please I'll give you a hug :)**


	6. What to Think

**Shelke-**** I got another chapter up :) yea**

**Keke-**** So read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke's POV)<strong>

I go over to Argent wanting to fight her again when she agreed finally we got to the training ground, I took my stance, and she took hers. When we started to battle, I felt the go

through me as Argent slash my arm something with in me just snap. I felt my body suddenly get warm but then it went down to my hands as I fell I got up when I heard Argent

walk away. I snap my eyes open, they seem sharper then my normal vision, and I look down to see my blade covered in a lavender purple light I yelled. "Get back here and fight

I will not go get fix up till I beat you Argent" I heard a snicker and I look at Nero with a glare and ignored him. I heard footsteps running towards me and I roll to my right and I

look to my left see the sword that could have killed me I roll more to right and stood up in my battle stands. She pulls her sword out and Charges at me at full speed and I put

my blades in an X form blocking her attack barley I push her back much as possible I swung my sword cutting Argent's stomach a bit and I jump back. I smirk I landed a hit I

get in my stance again waiting for her to attack she just walks up to me and glares at me I wanted to hide but I stood my ground. When she neared I spin around cutting her

again a few times, I ran, and she chased me I started to run faster then my fastest. However, I did not notice I stopped running right in front of her and I start trying to cut her

down but she kept dodging every attack. I start to get frustrated so I trying to keep myself mad so my aura will not die out Argent say while she dodges, "Keeping yourself mad

isn't going to help you in long shot just focus on keeping the aura". I just nod a little and started to focus on a light aura covering my swords it started to work and I landed

some hits on and went down as I did. I felt happy I beat her at least once and I felt all the pain I wanted to cry out in pain but I tried to stay strong then strong arms picked me

up and I was taken to my room and I was laid down and I look up to see Nero. I Say, "Thank you and I'm sorry for way I acted before" Nero replies, "Well now that you can fight

you better train everyday if you want to survive". I just nod and he leaves I just look up at the grey ceiling and I think about all that has happen when I think about today. I

thought _'Nero he so annoying laughing at because I couldn't fight there is time when he didn't know how to fight task'_ I finish thinking. I got up hoping I can look around when I

left my room to the hallway a man with metal clothes came up. It asked, "What do you think you're doing?" "Walking why?" "Well you need to go get you injure checked" he

grabs my arm and pulls me to a giant white room where two women are. He says "Fix her now" the women hurry towards and pulls me to a table they push my sleeve up on my

left arm and injected an eerie green liquid into me and I was pulled off the table. The man pulled me again and said "I am the Restrictor so you will listen to me got it" I just nod

understanding. He pushes me to the wall and he takes his helmet off, smirks at me, and says, "You're cute" I glare at him. I notice he has medium length hair that is swept to

the side it was black and he was tan. He had the most gorgeous eyes they were brown but a little light but I mental shake my head. He starts to say "Are you checking me out"

"No why would I you're annoying get off of me" I kick him in the balls and run off using my speed I ended up in a room with a computer. I saw there was a giant tank with green

stuff and someone sitting at the computer with something on there that had giant wires. I see someone take off there helmet thing and I run off again to bump into wall I look

and see it was Nero I say "Sorry". He just stares me I start to get nervous he gets on his knees he was the same height as me and he closes the distance between us with his

face I felt my face get red. He says "Did a Restrictor try anything on you" I just nod and he hugged me and I was confused "I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you today". "It's

ok" "Do forget what happen just now ok" I nod again and let me go and walks off I run off to my room and close the door and I felt so much better. Even though I am in an awful

place but he told me to forget but, I could not help it I start to think _'To think he was a jerk but he has a heart'_. I start to head to my bed and I lie down go to bed.

**(Nero's POV)**

I felt warm all of sudden when I hugged her now I feel normal then I stop look at the Restrictor. He smirks at me I want to punch him in the face the whole time he says, "Keke

is mine Nero not yours" "At least I don't push her to wall and tease her" "Tsk she was asking for it". I just ignore him and leave him in the hallway and I make my way to Weiss

"Hello dear brother" Weiss just nods and says "You never told me you might have crush on that little girl Keke was it". I say "I don't where you hear it from" "I was just teasing

brother" I was relived but I didn't show it I just walk over to sit by my brother's throne. I felt him touch my hair and I relax and start to fall asleep before started to dream I

thought _'I have my first crush'. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keke-<span> And Review**


	7. My Sanctuary

**Shelke-**** Ello everyone I'm back again **

**Keke-**** Finally **

**Akiko- I know right**

**Nero- Well I think we should do-**

**-Shelke chases them with muder in her eyes-**

**Nero-**** Yea Shelke doesn't own Dirge of Cerberus enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>(Restrictor's POV)<strong>

After that little encounter with Nero, I just go to my follow comrades when I get to the meeting room for Restrictors I take off my helmet. I cross my arms when I see the

other Restrictors the one in the purple took off her helmet and I smirk at her. She looks like the older version of Keke but then she spoke "Marco what the hell was you

thinking". I stop smirking but I showed no emotions and said, "Well what I was thinking if we could get Keke to side with me I could use her as spy". "You're a dumbass you

know we trying to make sure she doesn't hate us but now you giving her a reason to" "Karina you're one who wanted her here why". "Because I would love to see little sister

die for all she has done" I tried my best not to look surprised but I could not help but I said, "Well I don't feel like hearing your story so I'm going to go apologize ok".

**(Keke's POV)**

I wake up to the next day I get up to find that I still had my clothes from yesterday and I saw there were clothes on the end of my bed with a note. I read the note _'Sorry for _

_harassing you yesterday and I brought your clothes you have to wear for Deepground'_. I just look at the note, I put it on my desk, and I put on my clothes. A silver grey

strapless top ring like sleeves that were not attach to my shirt some sliver grey caprice a black skirt over. In addition, black boots but my pants and shirt had blue lines going

through them but I ignored it and I walk out my bedroom into the hallway I walk to Miss Argent's room. When I get there I knock on the door Argent opens the door and says

"You're ready to train already" "Hai" she goes back in walks closing the door and I follow her to the training area once again she said "You'll hand to hand combat when you

are strip of your weapons understand" I nod. I get in my fight stances right foot back a little with it raised a bit my hands in front of me in a tight fist ready to fight. She runs

towards me I jump to the side she turns and tries to punch me I duck I swing by leg over to knock her down. She stumbles to the right I regain my foot and walk back while

on the ground when I got a few feet away I stand up and flip towards her the last flip I try to drop kick her. She avoided and she punched me sending me a few feet away

from her I get and me run towards her I throw punches and kicks she evaded some and got hurt. I try my best to keep my emotions in check but I smiled at him and moved

back. She smirks at me and says "Not bad Keke not bad at all that's all for today". I walk back and I see Nero alone I run up behind him hugging him. I let go and say "Hello

Nero" he smiles at me. I smile right back and he says "Don't do that I might think you're someone else". I shiver a bit but that affect me the slightest.

**-Time-**

'_All was well I and Nero got closer together but nothing too since I was only 10 Akiko and Weiss got closer too. I got to meet Shelke she is very nice she help me learn the _

_ways SND and how long to keep myself in mako with killing myself. However, Azul is scary he is so tall. After two years Nero and me got closer but we never show it in public _

_Akiko and Weiss make, there relationship obvious I think it's funny Nero just shakes his head in disappointment. When I met Rosso, the first time she nearly killed Nero and I _

_nearly killed her but I forgive her and that surprised her and she was nicer to me. Me and Nero never kissed I wanted to but he said when I get older I tell him what if I _

_disappear he just smirks at me I just pout and he kisses me on the forehead.'_

**-Normal-**

The Resistors calls me in to help me use my new power I got I had to test it on my little sister Akiko (Not real sister) I look at them with question. One of them say, "You are

to heal her ok" I nod and I go over to Akiko who was not awake. I place my index and middle finger on her forehead and say "Repair" I felt something was wrong but I try to

fix the problem but I couldn't she died. "Repair failed" I say in a monotone voice I felt tears slide down my face I start to think _'I killed her instead of saving what have I've _

_done'. _I felt someone pull me away, I Passive Voice (consider revising) in a dark room with no lights, and they locked me in here. My memories started to come back and hunt

me I start scream as I felt blood on me and voices talking to me. Someone came in and knocked me out make it worst I did not want to sleep.

**-Nero's POV-**

I start to look for Keke and I could not find her anywhere I clam myself by saying "She's probably with the doctors" but I knew she was not something bad happen and I know

it.

I just shake off the thought and go practice my shooting.

**-Keke's POV-**

I wake up to food and water I eat it and I throw the empty against the wall and I cry again and one of the Resistors come up to me and says. "Keep it down I don't want Nero

to kill us" "Doesn't he have a brain chip' "No" I just look him with a confuse face. I yell out "NERO!" the Resistor puts his amour hand over my mouth and he knocks me out.

After a week of this crap the Resistor takes me to the outside world, I felt a force of wind and someone was talking, and I felt someone else take me. I look up to see a man

with short black hair with dark brown eyes and I ask, "Where am I going ""To Nibelheim". I stop looking at him, I look around, and I saw a Helicopter and the man carrying

me took me aboard on it. I start to fall asleep so I would not have to worry about food and water. We got to Nibelheim faster then I thought. The man holding me stands up

and jumps off the helicopter with he and me walk towards a town I look around noticing everyone is sleeping he takes me to a mansion. He goes into one of the rooms, lays

me on the bed, and leaves me here. I fall asleep on a soft bed and had pleasant dreams, I smile, and I say in a whisper "My Sanctuary".

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko-<strong>** Wait this a lie I died by-**

**Shelke -**** -glares-**

**Akiko-**** JK**

**Nero and Keke- Be good and review :) **


	8. Meeting Vincent

**Shelke- Ello my fellow readers I've come back with another Chapter**

**Keke-**** Yep she has she wants to start other stories but she wants to wait till she got enough chapters on this to start on another**

**Nero-**** -smirks- Shelke owns nothing she wish though read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day-<strong>

I wake too much of my delight I was able to sleep so I get up off this comfortable bed I grab my swords glad that I had them. I walk out of the room to find a hallway I walk

to my right leading me to staircase and keep walking to the other side of the staircase leading me to another set of rooms. I walk through the door closest to me and I open

the door then I find a stone door I touch it and it opens I was hesitant at first I but, I walked down the spiral steps. When I got to the bottom I start to but some bats blocked

my way, I cut them down, and I walk to the first door I notice that it's locked I pulled out a bobby pin. I pick the lock and got it open and I smirk I open the door and I saw all

the coffins were open but one I start to get scared I muttered "If Nero was here he'll comfort me". I walk over to the coffin and I push the top of it off reveling a man with a

red cape black clothes golden boots a golden arm and long black hair. He opens his to show his red eyes and I back away from him slowly he rises to a sitting position and I

froze in place. He said, "Who are you why did you wake me" "U-uh I'm K-Keke I didn't mean to wake you I was wondering if anyone was here or not gomen". He just nods at

me and says, "I'm Vincent Valentine and How did you get here little one" "Some people took me down here why are you here" "For my sins". "How long have you've been

down here" "I don't know what year is it?" "0004" "About 30 years" "Whoa I think you're forgiven plus how can you survive with no food and water". "I don't know" "Well you

seem lonely so I shall share a coffin with you if you go back to sleep" "Sorry I'm way to old" "I have a boyfriend thank you very much and I think of you as my dad who

doesn't comb his hair". He just glares at me and he nods I start to smile and I was about to step into the coffin but he stop me. He said, "Take the swords off you ok" I nod

and I take my swords off and leave them by the coffin. I walk over to the coffin and step in and lay down with Vincent (Not in a perverted way :P) and we fall asleep. Since I

cannot sleep for a long long time, I get up and I wonder what I can do, I cannot make anything so I just sit by the coffin. Mr. Vincent woke up and asked, "Why aren't you

sleeping" "I'm hungry" he looks at and starts to chuckle and says, "Well I guess I make something to eat". I nod at him Vincent did walk away after 30 minutes I got tired of

waiting for him so I got up and I was about to walk to the door but he beat me to it bring me a taco. I give him my most childish smile and thank him a million times and ate

my taco he chuckles again and I just smile at him. "You shall be my dad if you like or not" "Fine let's go to an adoption place so I can legally adopt you "Really" he nods. We

walk out of the mansion to outside world I look at the sun and saw how pretty it was Vincent starts to walk towards a building and I run to catch up to him. We get to the

building, he told to stay outside, I did I only had to wait 5 minutes, and we walk back to the mansion and started to live normal. I still miss Shelke my SND buddy Weiss my

old buddy since he had white hair and reminded me of an old person. I miss Nero the most he is what people in the above world call a boyfriend. I started to think about the

time I was in Deepground, I hated the place but I like the people there well some. But I felt like I fit I guess it due to the experiment done to me I feel different here but I just

enjoy the above world it's been a while well just 2 years. But, I don't minded it here I basically get to start not everyone can do that so I just smile to myself . I start to sing.

_Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte Omotteta yo nande darou Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de Tsunagatte taikara_  
><em>Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai "Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai" Anytime shaberisugi no KY Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry" Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?<em>

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni _

_"ikanai demo" ienai yo_

_Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei_

_Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai_

_Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru…nande?_

_Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku Doko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU Sono tabi ROKKU kondo wa watashi kara Knock_

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni _

_"ikanai demo" ienai yo_

_Nigitteta te ga hanaretara Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no? Watashi no koto_

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni _

_"ikanai demo" ienai yo_

I smile and I fall asleep dreaming of my beloved Nero.

* * *

><p><strong>Nero-<strong>** Awww you love me Keke**

**Keke-**** Shut up /**

**Shelke-**** -Sigh- read and reveiw and we'll give you a Cookie oh and Hail Weiss and Nero **

**Weiss and Nero-**** YES**

**Shelke- Btw the song is Long Kiss Goodbye by Halcali **


	9. The Letter

**Shelke- Yes I know it's short but It'll get better don't worry**

**Keke- so read little ones and review **

**Nero- Shelke owns nothing but Keke and Akiko **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nero,<em>

_I know this won't get to you I don't even know why I wrote this but it's been six years now since I disappear I miss you Nero I've try getting over you but it's not working as you _

_can see. I tried going out with another guy but he ended up as a pervert and we broke up and no other guy I saw could compare to you. However, I should tell you what is _

_happen in six years I met my step dad Vincent Valentine we lived together since he had to take care of me. After 3 years Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and the gang find us Dad didn't _

_want to join them but he did and I came along since I had nothing better to I practiced my hand to hand combat. So maybe I can take you on a hand-to-hand battle ;3. _

_However, I find out that I still have tears it have been ten years since I cried. Want to know well someone dear to me died. Aerith Gainsborough died saving the planet from _

_Sephiroth who used the black materia to summon meteor .He successes the gang had to deal with him and stop the weapons but in the end, they were able to save the plant _

_even though there is some damage done. After two years Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz came and tried to look for their "mother" they said that brother had but I don't get how Cloud _

_is there brother. However, they summon Bahamut Sin so the gang came to together and defeated it. The disease Geostimga was cured which I am happy about since kids' _

_adults and old people had it. It is nice to know everything is normal again how have you been do you miss me do you still love or like me? Why am I asking this but I love you _

_Nero I always have and always will. Tell everyone I said hi ok._

_Love,_

_Keke Takima_

* * *

><p><strong>Nero- will I read that letter<strong>

**Shelke- -shurg- idk **

**Keke- really**

**Nero- Read and Review **


	10. What's Happening

**Shelke- I'm baack :3**

**Keke-Yep and ready to poke people today**

**Nero-Oh yea Weiss wants to say something**

**Weiss- Hello Alexandria Volturi thanks for reviewing **

**Nero- And Shelke own nothing but Keke Akiko **

* * *

><p><strong>(Shelke POV)<strong>

I walk down the hallways of Deepground while thinking about her _'Keke it's been 6 years has it been that long, did you leave because of Aikiko dieing'? _I walk over to the

mako room where I do a SND to find the protomateria and Keke since _"_He_"_. I get to the room, I lay on the chair, and a machine moves to direction of my head I take a deep

breath. "My mission is to find the protomateria and Keke Takima" "Preparing SND in 1, 2, 3" I felt my body slightly jolt. I find that I am in the worldwide network I upload

Lucrecia Crescent data. After all was said and done I go to look for Keke location, "She was in Nibelheim under the wing of the keeper and hasn't been back since then". I get

up, walk to Nero, and tell him "I find the keeper of the protomateria but it seems Keke has been with since she left Deepground". Nero just nods and tells, "Go get Azul and

tell where to go and get him" he turns to walk away and adds "Oh see if Keke is with him lass". I just nod and go to look Azul it didn't take awhile since he's probably

terrorizing the soldiers when I got there I told him "Nero wants us to get the keeper so gather up the soldiers we're going to Kalm". He laughs and smirks I turn to walk away

and leave into my thoughts. _'Nero seemed indifferent about Keke it's almost like he doesn't care no why worry about this I have stuff to do'_ I walk over to the table and I grab

my EM sabers and my shield materia and walk out to the upper world.

**-Kalm-**

**(Shelke POV)**

I sit on the keys that connect to the screens with my SND helmet on I say, "I find Vincent Valentine" Azul questions me "Are you sure" "Yes I'm sure," I say in my monotone

voice.

**(No ones POV)**

_All the soldiers start to attack after bomb the place they take kids adults and old people away from people all you hear is gunshots screaming. Vincent runs to help as many _

_people as he can after he took down a helicopter he meets up with WRO squads they told him the direction of where Reeve wants to meet him. As Vincent starts to go there, _

_he helps the WRO and the citizen when he was almost there that damn helicopter comes at Vincent. After he defeated it, again some more solders in blue attack him but _

_Reeve intervene and help him._

**(Keke's POV)**

I wait for Vincent to come up I start to think _'Deepground what are they doing here I hope none of Tsviets are here then I will be screw' _I stop thinking to myself when I hear

footsteps. I wave at Vincent when he gets here he looks at me with question I just smile at him. Vincent says, "Quite interesting chooses of clothes" Reeve just laughs and

says, "I couldn't figure out what I wanted to wear today". Vincent decided to ruin the mood and ask, "Who were the soldiers attack the town" "Well you should ask Keke"

Vincent looks at me again. I say "Deepground solders" Vincent just nodded knowing I don't really want anyone else knowing I was in Deepground only Reeve and Vincent

know". One of the WRO solders tell us "Sir the soldiers" Reeve was about to leave but he asked, "Help us take down the s-" all of sudden he was shot down by a Deepground

solider. Vincent shot back and when Vincent pick him up he fell apart and Cait Sith came out I sigh with relief. He says "Never was good at fighting" I laugh at him and Vincent

just smirk at him and he said "Looks like I have no choice". After Cait Sith left Vincent got up and all of sudden there was big bang and someone came through the wall I look

to where the person came out. I look at him with horror and I saw a girl I say "What the hell are you doing here" the giant blue like man said "Oh look we find both of them

what to do" "Well we need the protomateria and we need her". I pull out my swords and focus my enegy into them causing my blades and my eyes to go dark purple and

Vincent pulls out his gun when the Deepground soilders came. Vincent shot them all before I could take a cut at them Azul smirks at him and says "Good" Shelke fainted I

wanted to run over and help her but I stop myself. Azul puts her up and says "My name is Azul we'll meet again" I decided to say "Tell Nero I said hi" Azul just walks away.

Vincent looks at me and walks away I just blink and say "Wait up" I jog up to him and kept my mouth shut. _'After 6 years I still can't act mature plus Deepground is up to no _

_good well if the Restoriors let them up maybe I can do a SND into the system.'_ "Um sorry dad" "I thought you got over Nero" I instantly blush "Well I'm trying ok" he just

chuckles "Well you better hope he doesn't get killed" I just ingore him. I bid him goodbye and walk over to a different truck and wait till I get to HQ. After we got half way

there a video came up of Weiss saying _**"The pure will be "spared" for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, **_

_**strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this **_

_**world." **_I stare at it with disbelief _'What the hell Weiss have you completely lost it'._ I really need to get to HQ fast "Um you guys can you step on it we need to get to HQ fast"

"Ma'am" I just nod my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss-I'm going to take over with Nero<strong>

**Nero- yep we should a talk show**

**Weiss- Hmm sounds like a good idea**

**Nero- Well review lasses -smirks-**


	11. WRO HQ

**Shelke- Hello again sorry for taking so long I couldn't really bring myself to write **

**Keke- Well she likes to read that's for sure**

**Shelke- sorry for making it so short **

**Keke- disclamer Shelke doesn't own Dirge of Cerberus Square Enix got it**

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke's POV)<strong>

When I got to HQ, I went up to my office on the top floor and I turn on my computer. "Hmm let see what I can find out" as I was typing, I realized I could not look on the

computer I have to do a SND to find some information about them. I get into my other chair that is almost like a bed but it is not and I grab my overly large helmet and place it

on my head. "Preparing SND in 3, 2, 1" my whole body slightly jolt after I said it in a monotone voice I open my eyes to see I'm in a database I start to head towards a file

cabinet I start to open the first draw. But I felt a electric shock through my body I was returned to my body as a result when I took off my helmet all I see is flashing red I look

at my security screen. What I saw was Deepground Soldiers coming in and Azul I put down my helmet down I got up and grab my sword belt and put it around my waist and I

grab my swords that are in sheaths. I put them in my sword belt, they hand by my thighs, and I open the door to and see all the chaos that is happen. I jump down one floor at

a time so I wouldn't kill myself trying to get to the bottom when I finally get down I go through the door by the jukebox which leads me to an hallway filled with giant doors. I

grabbed a gun and help WRO fend off Deepground long enough for Vincent to come in and take them down. I up finding Reeve and we run to Vincent aid but bullets do not

work on him so Reeve told him to use a rocket launcher which causes us to fly a feet from where Azul is standing. Vincent then days "Go on I can handle this myself" we both

nod and run off somewhere to hide so we do not get stuck in the crossfire.

**(After fight)**

Vincent decides to go to Nibelhiem to find some information there I wished him luck. Then I go up to Reeve and I ask him "Can I go to Deepground I need to find out some

stuff" "I don't know it's kind of dangerous plus I'm sending Cait Sith there" "Please I really want to find out something". "Fine but don't get yourself killed but here" he gives

me my cellphone I lost awhile ago "Let me know if you need help ok" I nod and turn to leave. But as soon as I left HQ I felt really nervous and I start to think _'What if I see _

_Nero'_ I start to walk as I thought about what would happen to me if I saw him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Keke- btw review we will give you a cookie<strong>

**Nero- lies **

**Keke- Shut up Nero**


	12. Sneaking With Cait Sith

**Shelke- Sorry for taking so long I'm starting to adjust with school and stuff but I present you with chapter alright**

**Keke- Bout time**

**Shelke shut up and do the disclamer**

**Keke- pushy but Shelke does not own final fantasy she wishes cough cough **

**Shelke- Anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>(Keke POV)<strong>

I walk to the old Shin-Ra that once had soldiers as I start to walk up the stairs I see some men with swords in there hand trying to attack me. I raise my right arm and I cast

fire 3 on them so they will get out of the way. I slowly walk to the door to where it all started it I start to think. _'It seems like yesterday I was stuck down here hoping to get _

_out and never come back and look what I am doing I'm going back'. _I walk through the breaking down door and it leads me to the top floor of Deepground.I look out the red

sky and I think about Shelke when I heard she was in Shalua's care I sigh with relief. But, then I think about Akiko I start to tear up about her death but wipe my tears with

my right arm and I start to head down to my old life. As I stand by the last railing, I hear Cait saying "Oh no it's Nero the Sable!" I look down and see Nero. My heart rapidly

beats in fear I stumble backwards and I place my right hand over my heart and take slow deep breaths to calm myself. And I run to the bottom of the railings before I could

get to the door I saw a black void in front so I stopped and I turn to see Nero looking at me. "My it's been awhile Keke" he says as he wraps his arms around me "Yea… it has

hasn't it". But I felt him disappearing and I open my eyes to see I was in the same place where I was leaning against. I get up and head back to WRO I call Reeve and told

him I could not do it alone he understood why and he left it at that. I go up to my SND room and I place on helmet onto my head and I go into the cyber world and walk

towards the cabinet and looked up Deep Ground's latest activates but the data started to attack me and I forced back into my body once again. I pull off my helmet and start

to rest in my chair I mumble "Nero"

**-In the Lifestream-**

**(No one's Pov)**

A sixteen-year-old girl looks at Nero and Keke and she looks down in sadness her 8-year-old body with medium length hair but wearing a blue skirt and a blue tank top with

white boots. She watches over Weiss, Nero, Keke, and Shelke also Star. She felt Weiss' pain she wishes she can see them again. She walks to where Keke's image was and

she enters her nightmare.

**(Akiko)**

I walked into Keke's nightmare about her father before she was shot down I grab her hand and lead her to the life stream. I smile at her while I stand a few inches shorter

then her since the mako wore off I grew to my age. Keke hugs me while crying "I'm so sorry Akiko I killed you" I hug her back and say "You didn't kill me the Restrictors did

they plan for it. She stop crying and let me go she smiled at me and said "You grew" I laugh nervously and I snap my fingers and we're on the ride that was Keke's favorite

and we watched the fireworks as we talk about how much has change and how we've been. I knew it was about time for her to go and I said "Time to go Keke" she nods sadly

and she starts to fade and she disappears completely and I smile sadly. "Nero please take care of Keke for me would ya"

**(Nero POV)**

After engulfing that cat thing, I go back to my room and sit in there thinking about how much me and Keke went though I sigh to myself and say, "I love only my brother and

my brother loves me". However, I couldn't rest Rosso got the protomateria and I have to issue Shelke's death "Keke would be furious at for doing stuck thing but she isn't

here". I get up and go send a message to Azul to kill Shelke. As all was said and done I go to my beloved brother Weiss.

**(Keke POV)**

After I wake up from my dream with Akiko I felt a weight of guilt come off of me but then Nero came to mind and I felt another weight on me at least it's less heavy. I get up

from my chair and look at the time it's 5 o'clock "I've been asleep for 3 hours that's not normal for a nap". I go and visit Reeve to talk to him to learn about what happened to

Cait Sith. As I finish up talking to him I go to see Shelke I place a hand on her tube she was in and I say "Sorry about all of this" and I left it at that and walk out of the room

pasting Shalua on the way. I sigh as I end up at the main lobby of the building I decide to take another nap when I get to my room I walk up to my bed and lay on it face first

but I turn my head to the side so I could breath while I nap.

_(Dream)_

_I open my eyes to see a clear blue sky and I sit up and I bend my knees and I take a deep breath I smell the salt from the sea and the sand underneath me I say "It feels like _

_home again" . I smile till I hear a voice saying "Find you lass" I turn to my right and look up and there he was I say "Nero" "The one and only Keke". He says as he sits beside _

_me I lay on his shoulder and rest my eyes while I feel this warm fuzzy feeling. But I was jolt awake._

_(End of Dream)_

**(Keke POV)**

As soon as I got up I said "Man I've been waking up too much lately I walk out of my room and into the hallway and I see Deepground Soldiers shooting at the WRO squads. I

pull out my swords and I charged them up causing my blades to turn light purple as I ran at the Deepground Soldiers. I few bullets slice at my arms and face as I cut them

down. I run to help the other squads take down Deepground.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- So I added Akiko in since we haven't heard much from her lately<strong>

**Akiko- So will I be in the next chapter**

**Shelke and Keke- Idk**

**Shelke- -sigh- **

**Akiko- Okkk then review folks and you might see more of me waitt how come Nero is in this more then me **


End file.
